landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk:Spraok
Are there any statistics on language in Mäöres? I'm currently trying to do the language section of the Seven census, and it's been affected quite strongly by immigration from Mäöres since last year. --Semyon 16 apr 2013 08:55 (UTC) :What kind of statistics d'ye need? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 apr 2013 08:29 (UTC) ::Just percentages. --Semyon 22 apr 2013 16:26 (UTC) :::Well, actually, most immigrants from Mäöres to Lovia would be Limburgish speaking. If I were you, I'd keep it on 85% Limburgish, 10% Alpemäöres and 5% other. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 apr 2013 09:27 (UTC) ::::I thought that it would be mostly Limburgish. Alright, thanks. :) --Semyon 24 apr 2013 10:34 (UTC) :::::Good :) Gaer gedaon :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 apr 2013 10:53 (UTC) :::::The "gaer gedaon" Wiktionary thing was from 4kant, not Semyon. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 apr 2013 11:29 (UTC) ::::::So? :P The entire comment was in Limburgish anyway, so if he understood "good", he would've also understood "gaer gedaon" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 apr 2013 15:00 (UTC) ::::::"Good" is a direct cognate with English. :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 mei 2013 01:22 (UTC) :::::::So is "deer" (=animal) and "höd" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 mei 2013 05:12 (UTC) :::::::But, "gaer gedaon" is not. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 mei 2013 05:54 (UTC) ::::::::"gedaon" is cognate with "done", "gaer" with "yearn". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 mei 2013 14:45 (UTC) ::::::::I thought "gaer" meant "good". :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 mei 2013 07:30 (UTC) :::::::::No, it means Dutch "gaarne" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 mei 2013 08:28 (UTC) :::::::::"Gaer gedaon" is not the same as "goed gedaan"? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 mei 2013 20:15 (UTC) ::::::::::No, that'd be "good gedaon" or "waal gedaon" (depending on the context). It'd translate to "gaarne gedaan" or "graag gedaan" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 6 mei 2013 06:34 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay. :P Though, I don't recall "gaarne" being used as synonymous with "graag". :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 7 mei 2013 05:42 (UTC) :::::::::::http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/gaarne#Synonyms - Try harder :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 7 mei 2013 16:37 (UTC) :::::::::::That's odd. :P Is there any word vaguely homonymous/homophonous (I think, but I'm not sure, that those are synonyms :P) with "gaarne" which could be translated as "at hand" (as in "the situation at hand"), or anything like that? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 8 mei 2013 07:39 (UTC) :::::::::::The fact that is not a common word may also come into the equation. 77topaz (euverlègk) 8 mei 2013 07:39 (UTC) ::::::::::::You mean "gaande"? :P Well, not really in the Netherlands, no (of course with the standard exception of Limburg and Zeeuws-Vlaanderen :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 mei 2013 11:19 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Gaande: Ah, that'll be what I was thinking of. @Common: Indeed. 77topaz (euverlègk) 9 mei 2013 05:42 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hahahaha, to me "gaarne" en "gaande" would be quite dissimilar ɣá:rne vs ɣà:nde. In Northern Dutch, they'd come close χaɪɾə vs χãɾə. So that would probably be the reason for you to mix them up :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 mei 2013 08:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::I've lived in both the north and south of the Netherlands, actually, though of course I haven't lived in Limburg. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 9 mei 2013 09:09 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You're originally from the north? :P Unless you think it really breaks into your privacy, you may tell me your place/region of birth (or a town close to there) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 mei 2013 09:39 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That second sentence seems a bit illogical. Unless I don't want to do something, I may do it? If I didn't want to, I wouldn't do it anyway, so that doesn't exactly make sense. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 mei 2013 05:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I think you should reread that sentence though :P Unless you think ..., you may tell ... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 mei 2013 07:16 (UTC) :::::::::::::::But, isn't what you were trying to say more like: "Unless you think..., could you tell..."? :P "May" in this situation means the same as the Dutch "mag", implying there's some sort of external restriction. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 mei 2013 10:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I don't quite understand, cause I would use "mag" there, but okay, you the native speaker :P So, what's the answer anyway? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 mei 2013 11:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I was born in the north of the country, and then moved to the south of the country, and then moved to another country altogether. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 mei 2013 22:05 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Okay, that would probably make your parents come from the north I guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 mei 2013 08:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::What do my parents have to do with this? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 mei 2013 12:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Perhaps they taught you to speak? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 mei 2013 13:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I guess so, though schools and the like also have effects on lingual development, obviously. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 mei 2013 23:53 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Sure :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 mei 2013 07:45 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I went to school in both parts of the country. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 13 mei 2013 07:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Then you'd probably have a Northern Accent :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 mei 2013 08:43 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::What makes you say that? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 16 mei 2013 04:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::It's just an educated guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 mei 2013 14:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::But, I went to schools in both parts of the country. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 18 mei 2013 10:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, but assuming you also watched the telly, you'd probably have a Northern accent. I don't rule out however that this is not the case :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 mei 2013 14:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I lived in the North before I lived in the South. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 18 mei 2013 23:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, I know that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 mei 2013 07:49 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::You think an earlier period of time would influence an accent more? 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mei 2013 04:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::No, I think the Northern accent, which is common everywhere, has more prestige :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 mei 2013 18:30 (UTC)